narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Battle-Guide
könnt man nicht auch noch eine kategorie machen mit den kämpfen wie im manga den die manche kämpfe aus dem anime unterscheiden sich manchmal von einander Man könnte höhstens eine Vorlage entwerfen in dem man den Teil der sich vom Manga unterscheidet immer in einen grünen Rahmen legt. Oder man entwirft eine Tabelle um immer den Unterschied zu zeigen. Nur leider bin ich im Vorlagen entwerfen echt mies.--Icis Leibgarde 09:46, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) wieso kann man diese seite nicht bearbeiten, weil ich würd ne neue gruppe hinzufügen Kämpfe andere shinboiScreamo-fan 13:49, 6. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Präsens oder Präteritum? Mir ist aufgefallen, dass viele Kämpfe nicht konsequent in einer Zeitform geschrieben sind. Wenn ich da bisher was bearbeitet habe, habe ich meistens alles ins Präsens gesetzt, weil ... naja, ist glaub ich besser für so Action-Schilderungen. Aber dann dachte ich mir, sowas sollte vielleicht abgesprochen werden, damit das ein bisschen einheitlich ist, in allen Kämpfen. Also, Icis Leibgarde, du machst ja die meisten (oder alle?) Kampfbeschreibungen: wie siehst du das denn? --Sabaku no Jo 16:27, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :meiner meinung sollte man es im Präsens schreiben! wie du gesagt hast: ist besser und so macht man es auch im allgemeinen. Problem ist halt, dass es viele authoren gibt und man halt dadurch den überblick verliert. Gruß -= trunX=- 07:38, 21. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :: hm. naja, mir reicht schon so ne "offizielle" Vereinbarung, sodass ich dann, wenn ich da irgendwelche Grammatik- oder Rechtschreibungssachen korrigiere, auch gleich guten Gewissens alles in Präsens setzen kann. --Sabaku no Jo 11:23, 21. Jul. 2009 (UTC) kann jemand, der die nötigen Rechte hat, hier bitte die Kategorie Übersicht hinzufügen? Ninjason 13:58, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Kann hier jemand die Seite bitte mal entsperren? Ich färbe jetzt gleich die Kämpfe um und nehme das "gelb" als Shippuuden-Farbe weg, da dies jetzt die Movie-Farbe ist, und nicht mehr die Shippuuden-Farbe. Den Satz müsst ich dann also ändern. Bzw. würd ich hier noch etwas mehr ändern, aufpeppeln, umformulieren. ..::Aeris::.. 09:41, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Tabelle Ich habe die Tabellenanordnung ein bisschen verbessert. Vorher waren es 5 Spalten, aber deswegen haben die bilder über den Rand hinausgeschaut... sah nicht so schön aus. Ich finde es so besser. Hoffe mal, es sind alle einverstanden damit. Wollte nur bescheid geben, dass ich das verändert habe. *Sheena* 18:19, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Finde ich gut, vor allem, da es jetzt einheitlicher ist: In der 1. Zeile sind nur Einzelpersonen, in der 2. Zeile nur Teams, in der 3. gesammelte Kämpfe, und in der 4. Kämpfe aus nicht-Manga-Kapiteln. ..::Aeris::.. 18:42, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Kampf: Oonoki vs Deidara und Kabuto vs Kurotsuchi Meint ihr wir sollten diese beiden Kämpfe hinzufügen oder waren die viel zu kurz? (Vielleicht werden die Kämpfe ja noch fortgesetzt, zumindest Oonoki gegen Deidara, weil Deidara bestimmt meckern wird, dass er nicht zu Ende kämpfen konnte.°Aizen° 20:35, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Kampf ist doch Kampf, oder nicht? Und wenn Naruto vs. Tsunade aufgelistet ist, sollten die es allemal werden. LipiNoBakuha 14:50, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Kämpfe der Einheiten Sollten wir nicht lieber einen ExtraArtikel für die Übersichten der Kämpfe des 4.Shinobi-Weltkrieges bzw. der Einheiten erstellen? Also sowas zum Beispiel: "Kämpfe der Einheiten", "Kämpfe während des 4.Shinobi-Weltkrieges" oder überhaupt: "Kämpfe während der Shinobi-Weltkriege".°Aizen° 19:49, 5. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Klingt sinnvoll. Sollte wohl bei Gelegenheit erstellt werden. Aber nach nur einem Kampf lohnt sich das noch nicht wirklich, warten wir ab. Bis dahin darf auch ausgeknobelt werden, wer das einfügt. :< Sum2k3 21:42, 5. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Und was ist überhaupt mit den anderen Kagen wo werden die Kämpfe denn aufgelistet? Wenn es soetwas nicht gibt, schlage ich vor aus "Kämpfe der Hokage" Kämpfe der Kage" zu machen.°Aizen° 15:26, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich füg dann mal einfach "Kämpfe der anderen Kage" ein. Wenn ihr bessere Vorschläge habt, dann schlagt es vor^^°Aizen° 12:54, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich würde die seite Kämpfe der anderen Kage gerne überarbeiten,doch kann ich nicht oben auf bearbeiten drücken, weil das Narutopedia_bild davor ist. Kann das jemand ändern? MegaPimpf1 14:47, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :erledigt --Revan55 14:50, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) danke!! ich habs jetzt bearbeitet MegaPimpf1 14:57, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Kämpfe von Oro und Kabuto können wir auch noch eine kategorie machen, in der wir alle kämpfe von Orochimaru und Kabuto auflisten? MegaPimpf1 11:30, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich würde die seite auch erstellen MegaPimpf1 11:32, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ???? am besten du fertigst mal eine Testseite an mit der übersicht und dann mal weiter sehen, generell fehlt das, da hast du rechtErnie1992 13:13, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich hab noch nie eine testseite gemacht, aber ich versuchs mal MegaPimpf1 warte ich richte di reine einErnie1992 13:22, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich find es wäre besser, wenn wir einfach nur einen Artikel mit den Kämpfen der Kage machen, also auch mit den Hokage-Kämpfen. Dann hätten wir außerdem noch Platz für die Oto Kämpfe. Ich mach erstmal die Testseite.°Aizen° 20:08, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :über dern platz hab ich mir noch keine gedanken gemacht!! die kage zusammen zu tun wäre eine möglichkeit.. mal sehen wie du es machst MegaPimpf1 20:25, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hier ist sie auch schon: meine Testseite für Kämpfe der Kage.°Aizen° 21:00, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Also, so wie es aussieht könnt ihr das so übernehmen, die struktur passt, syntax alles in ordnung inhaltlich is ja nichviel falsch zu machen, kämpfe sind alle drin und dadurch geb ich als nicht admin das ok, da sich die admins noch nicht geäußert haben, macht es un falls was falsch ist, werde ich es korrigierenErnie1992 16:17, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Kämpfe der Kage und Kämpfe der Oto-Nins sind jetzt drin.°Aizen° 19:22, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Kämpfe der sieben Shinobi-Schwertkämpfer aus Kirigakure was haltet ihr davon auch eine Seite für die Kämpfe der sieben Shinobi-Schwertkämpfer aus Kirigakure zu machen? Es sind zwar noch nicht soviele, aber wer weis vielleicht werden es mehr. Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt würde ich das mit Aizen machen.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:06, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) das sind noch nicht so viele und wenn nicht bald einige von der neueren generation auftauchen werden das auch nicht viel mehr!! ich würd sagen wir warten nochh bis wir so etwas machen MegaPimpf1 21:14, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :das werden auch nicht viel mehr werden, da ich bezweifle, dass sie diesn kampf überstehen...--DasallmächtigeJ 21:18, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : :ich habe da gemerkt das bei utakatas filler auch naruto, sakura, sai und yamato gekämpft haben aber warum sehe ich in der liste von naruto und bei sakura, sai, yamato garkeine von der liste mit utakatas filler. Ich habe ein beispiel wie naruto & utakata vs shiranami das also in narutos liste. ::hmm... da ich die fillers nicht verfolge, kann ich das nicht ändern [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 20:36, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 18:44, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Verlinkungen bei vielen kämpfen sind, finde ich, zu viele verlinkungen, wie z.B dass Naruto in jedem Satz neu verlinkt wird. darf ich das verändern, sodass z.B Naruto nur am Anfang verlinkt wird?? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 15:26, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Wäre generell dafür, dass statt Chars und Kampf nur der Kampf selbst verlinkt wird.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 23:52, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Was meinst du jetzt? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 14:35, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Wenn wir z.B. den Kampf Naruto vs. Sasuke haben verlinken wir Naruto, Sasuke und den Kampf. Ich finde aber, es würde reichen, nur den Kampf zu verlinken, jedes Mal die Chars mitzumachen ist ein riesen Umstand. Also statt Naruto vs Sasuke nur noch Naruto vs Sasuke.[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 18:25, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :achso..hmm.. ne ich finde jetzt wo wir schon damit angefangen haben können wir es auch so lassen. [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 18:28, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Kategorie für Kämpfe im 4.Shinobi-Weltkrieg Wie siehts denn jetzt aus mit einer Kategorie für die Kämpfe im 4.Krieg? Es gibt inzwischen genug Kämpfe für so eine Kategorie. Ich fänds jedenfalls viel übersichtlicher als die Kämpfe immer bei den enzelnen Personen zu machen, wobei es ja auch viele Shinobis gibt, die man nirgendwo richtig einteilen könnte. Für die Unterteilung könnte man die jeweiligen Einheiten nehmen.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 18:41, 3. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Madaras Kämpfe Jemand ne Idee wozu ich Madaras Kämpfe packen soll? Zu Akatsuki oder sonstige Shinobis? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 15:26, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :na akatsuki wohl kaum. entweder sonstige oder konoha. ein konoha-shinobi war er ja auch, deshalb. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 18:34, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Madara würde ich nicht bei Akatsuki und Sonstige hinzufügen, eher Konoha! [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 18:45, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ich finde auch das man ihn zu den Konoha Shinobi hinzufügen solle. [[Benutzer:KuramaNaruto|'KuramaNaruto']][[Benutzer Diskussion:KuramaNaruto|'(Dissi)']] 20:14, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :zu Konoha hätte ich ihn jetzt nicht hinzugefügt, aber da die mehrheit dafür ist liste ich die Kämpfe von Madara bei Konoha mit auf. Ich werde die nächsten Tage auch die Kämpfe von ihm schreiben, wenn mir da jemand helfen will, kann er mich anschreiben^^ [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 16:54, 19. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Dead-Links Wollte nur kurz fragen, ob die Dead-Links bei den verschiedenen Listen einen Sinn haben? Ich sehe darin keinen Nutzen und würde das deshalb gerne entfernen. Falls niemand was dagegen hat, fang ich morgen damit an.--Datei:PSPMAN2.png[[Benutzer:PSPMAN|'PSPMAN']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:PSPMAN|'Diskussion']]Datei:PSPMAN1.png 15:50, 23. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :nunja diese dead-links zeigen ja noch fehlende artikel auf. und solange die jeweiligen kämpfe noch zu erstellen sind, machen die links doch sinn. :/ [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 15:59, 23. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Ja, aber iwo scheint sich ja niemand darum zu kümmern. Des Weiteren finde ich Dead-Links an sich schlecht. Bei der Kategorie:Berabeiten, denk ich auch drüber nach sie zu entfernen, aber da stören sie keinen normalen Besucher. Aber bei einem richtigen Artikel (und das sind die Listen ja), finde es unpassend Dead-Links hinzuzufügen, deshalb mach ich z.B. die Sachen die wir noch nicht gestellt haben in Artikeln (Siehe: Ubau) einfach fett. Ich fände es auf jeden Fall besser wenn wir die Dead-Links aus den Artikeln entfernen würden (z.B. auch bei den Episoden.)--Datei:PSPMAN2.png[[Benutzer:PSPMAN|'PSPMAN']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:PSPMAN|'Diskussion']]Datei:PSPMAN1.png 16:04, 23. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::mit dicker schrift heben wir hier ja wörter speziell hervor, da sieht das schon bissl komisch aus, wenn irgend ein name dick ist und jemand der an den wiki-standart hier gewöhnt ist, denkt dieser name wäre von besonderer bedeutung im artikel. :/ und rote links oder auch dead-links sind im ganzen wikia reguläre zeichen für einen noch nicht erstellten artikel. selbst wenn die nicht in absehbarer zeit erstellt werden, sind sie ja trotzdem fehlende artikel.[[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 16:10, 23. Mär. 2014 (UTC)